


The Other Time

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Community: kakairu, Community: kakairu_kink, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=751808#t751808">this prompt</a> at the KakaIru Kink Meme:<br/><em>kakashi and iruka had sex for the first time a few weeks ago. kakashi went on a mission after that. what is the second time like?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Time

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I don't know what happened.

Their first time is like being dipped in honey: slow and sweet, the entire recollection tinged in sepia. In private, Iruka allows himself to blush over the very thought of them together, hoarding the enticing visual of Kakashi's longer, paler limbs sliding against his. For a few days after, he waits for Kakashi's return from a mission with what he hopes is stoicism, but is really jittery impatience. This emotional state results in one loud argument with Izumo, another with Kotetsu (who predictably rushed to Izumo's defence) and a distractedness that has been to the delight of his students. He spends many hours berating himself over it, trying to be calm as he goes from Mission Desk to home to school and back again; but his internal scolding falls on deaf ears.

After the first week passes and there is no update on the mission on which Kakashi has been sent, Iruka shakes himself out of that pleasant lapse, pulling on the guise of his whole self. He apologises to Izumo and Kotetsu by way of quite a few bottles of alcohol, he once again rises to his comfortable post of Number One Terrifying Sensei, and he finds his center as he rips apart mission reports with a toothsome smile. Yet, because he is a die-hard romantic, now and then he allows himself to carefully unpack a memory of Kakashi's hand sliding down his back; of their breaths mingling before the eager press of lips; of the sound of Kakashi's soft moan when Iruka bit down on the curve of his neck.

It wasn't his first time, nor was it Kakashi's; but it was a wonderful first time...probably the best Iruka had ever had.

That last part, he tucks it underneath the heated billows of recollection, and he waits. 

At the start of the fourth week after their first time, Kakashi returns to Konoha.

+

"Yeah, he just got back. Like, maybe two hours ago. He sent a messenger bird for us to meet him after lunch today, it was _so rude_ ," Naruto says with a wrinkle of his nose when Iruka waylays him outside his messy flat. Iruka eyes him; Naruto's favourite orange-hued clothing seems very worn, and Iruka makes a mental note to go through his closet and find other items that the boy will wear. Naruto will put up a fuss, but Iruka knows how to defuse him (mostly by saying, "Well, Sakura-chan might like this t-shirt, I think?").

"Oh, that's good," Iruka murmurs, for lack of anything else to say. Naruto gives him an incredulous look, obviously wondering if _that_ was the reason why Iruka had been lurking outside his door, but then he executes one of his weird little jittery shrugs and heads off down the corridor, glancing back once to make sure that Iruka had followed.

"Yeah, he's probably by Bushybrows-sensei's place now," Naruto informs him, stopping at a sort of patio at the end of the corridor which has a short metal bannister protecting the edge. Naruto clambers up onto it, looking from side to side for a place to land. "That's where he usually ends up, you know? Afterwards, that is...'specially if his mission was real hard."

"Really?" Iruka asks, trying not to sound too strangled as he climbs up as well and balances beside Naruto. Beneath them, rows of roofs and clotheslines march off into the distance, the early morning sunshine painting the sides of the walls in a hopeful light. One part of Iruka's mind is caught up in calculating a quick path to school, but the majority of his concentration is bent on the internal command of _keep it together, keep it together_. 

"Yeah." Naruto purses his lips. "Bushybrows-sensei is his _person_."

"Oh, right. Of course," Iruka says, a bit too quickly for Naruto gives him a long look.

"You okay?" he asks, very quietly and Iruka gives him a quick smile.

"I'm fine," Iruka tells him and Naruto's face breaks into a broad grin.

"Race you!" he yells and hurls himself off the bannister. Iruka follows him with a laugh, landing lightly on any available surface and launching off for the next, wind pulling at his hair and clothing, free and light and strong... but it feels like he's breaking inside. He tells himself, very firmly: _it was just that one time. It was just sex. There were no promises_.

 _Are you sure about that_? A small, doubtful voice in a hopeful corner of his mind queries. _Remember how he kissed you when he left your bed? And how he said your name?_

 _Doesn't matter,_ Iruka thought at that voice and pushed it away into an even darker corner. _Doesn't matter at all._

+

He sees Kakashi in the streets of the village, and at meetings with the Hokage, and avoids him studiously; he's aware that this is immature, in terms of behaviour, but he doesn't feel up to talking with Kakashi right now. He might look in that half-lidded eye and lose himself even more. He might blush at the sound of Kakashi's voice, or he might do something unacceptable like touch his gloved hand just to feel the warmth of his skin.

Objectively, Iruka can catalogue his emotions and understand the depth of his own attraction and admiration. He knows that he's an emotional person, and so he can't seem to give himself a break when it comes to Kakashi. He doesn't trust himself to keep it together if he ends up alone with the other man.

Of course, Kakashi upsets all his carefully laid evasions by showing up at his apartment, about six evenings after he had returned home.

"Oh," Iruka says when he opens his door to the quick knock and blinks at Kakashi's blank expression. "Hello."

"Hello," Kakashi says and just looks at him. Iruka is quite content to stand there and stare at his face, until Kakashi's ash-coloured eyebrow twitches ever so slightly.

Iruka shakes himself and quickly steps aside. "Please come in," he says politely, not looking up now when Kakashi slips past him and pulls off his sandals. He walks into Iruka's living area and sinks down into the old couch, settling into a slouch. Iruka hesitates. He wants to go sit down beside Kakashi, but that's how they got started the last time: Iruka had invited him in for something to drink, after they'd been at a birthday party for Asuma. There'd been some joking around, some laughing, a little bit of their legs pressing together and then kissing. Lots of it, with groping and gasping and stumbling to Iruka's bedroom. Then, sex so blindingly brilliant that it was almost hard to believe he'd had it.

No, sitting right beside Kakashi is a monumentally awful idea right now. Iruka settles into the armchair that is placed just beside it, and arranges his expression into one of cordial expectancy; he _hopes_. Kakashi gazes at him as if he had predicted that Iruka would have done exactly that.

"How have you been?" Iruka asks and Kakashi's mouth moves under his mask in what might be a smile, except it doesn't quite reach his eye.

"Are we going to do that thing where we don't talk plainly about whatever the problem is?" Kakashi wonders, and there is a sharp coolness in his tone. It feels like a knife in Iruka's ribs. "Because I must admit: I don't have time for it."

Iruka starts out with, "There's no...problem," but his sentence withers at the end. Iruka takes a deep breath and tries again. "There's no problem, Kakashi."

"You've been avoiding me," Kakashi points out. "It wasn't hard to notice. Even Gai wondered about you."

At the mention of Gai-sensei, Iruka feels a strange ire rise up, but he fights it down. He decides to be as plain as possible, since that's the way Kakashi wants it.

"Being with you that time was...it was wonderful," he says and averts his eyes because his cheeks feel hot enough to melt off his face. "I had wanted more of it."

"Oh, _more_ ," Kakashi says, a world of suggestion packed into that one word. "Well, we certainly can fix _that_."

" _More_ ," Iruka presses on, feeling strangled, "'more', as in a relationship. Exclusive. Kind of like what you have with Gai, now."

The silence is sudden and thick. Iruka focuses on keeping his breath even, and calm. He wants to look up, but he can barely get his line of sight up past Kakashi's knees...Kakashi's _knees_ , the backs of which Iruka had gripped as he pushed those long pale legs apart.

Kakashi finally says, "Oh," and the way he says it sounds so much like an apology that Iruka _does_ look up, mostly in surprise. "Iruka. I'm...well, it's hard to explain about Gai and I."

"I'll listen," Iruka offers and winces internally at how pathetically eager he sounds. Kakashi smiles at him, and it's so warm and yet there's an odd note to it.

"A lot of people think that Gai and I are together," Kakashi starts and Iruka bites the inside of his lip. "In a way...they're right."

"Okay," Iruka says and _okayokayokay_ echoes over the weirdly tight feeling in his chest. "But...you and I. We--"

"I know," Kakashi cuts in. "But you have to understand: Gai is my oldest and closest friend. He knows nearly everything about me, and I depend on him a lot." He pauses, apparently deep in contemplation before speaking slowly again. "If I really think about it, we _are_ like a couple in many ways. I haven't said it to him in so many words, but he's one of my most precious people. When I come home from a rough mission, I go to him. We take care of each other." He lets out an incredulous little laugh, as if just realizing something. "It's almost...romantic, the way we are around each other."

 _I fucked you_ , Iruka thinks in a flare of hate and want. _I fucked you and you begged for it and you're already with someone else_ , but he says nothing. Kakashi tilts his head a little, as if he can hear every bitter word.

"We don't have sex, though," Kakashi continues and Iruka feels dizzy with confusion. "We tried once. It was awful. We stick to snuggling and maybe a kiss if I can get it, but sex? No." His gaze seems to darken and Iruka feels himself get hard. "But _you_...being with you was fantastic."

"So you just go around fucking anyone you want, and you're with Gai?" Iruka bursts out, getting up and clenching his fists, glaring. "Are you _serious_?"

"That's not how it is," Kakashi states, and he sounds so perfectly off-hand that Iruka wants to punch him in his face. "One, Gai and I understand each other. Two, I don't fuck around." He rises to his feet and stalks over to Iruka, who backs away because _no_ , Kakashi is detrimental to his mental well-being. He fetches up against the wall but before he can go to one side or the other, Kakashi is already in front of him, hands braced on either side of his head boxing him in. He is so close that Iruka can feel the warmth of him radiating like a wicked fire and he is trapped underneath the weight of that solitary gaze.

"I can't give you more than sex," Kakashi tells him softly and, damn his fucking face, _regretfully_. "I don't think I have the emotional capacity for it. That's the truth."

"I believe you," Iruka whispers and the next thing he _should_ say is, _maybe you should leave now_ but he has apparently underestimated the depth of how he feels about Kakashi. Maybe he's just desperate. Probably he's just broken, because he hears himself say: "Only me. If you're having sex, then _only me_."

" _Yes_ ," Kakashi immediately agrees, the word low and mostly sibilant. "Only you." He moves one hand to Iruka's face and strokes his lower lip, gaze now hungry. 

"If you fuck someone else, we're done," Iruka tells him but his voice is shaking because he wants Kakashi so badly. "Not only will we be completely over, but I'll make sure to tell Gai that you said he was your precious person."

"He'd sing my praises for weeks," Kakashi says soberly. "It would be a fiasco."

Iruka doesn't laugh. "Go take off your clothes," he says. "You can get clean in my bathroom."

Kakashi turns on his heel and walks away, heading towards Iruka's bathroom as if he's done it a million times instead of once. Iruka stands there, listening to the water running, not moving at all. He can't do this. He can't _possibly_ do this. Then, Kakashi strides out of his bathroom, dressing in the black robe that Iruka keeps folded up in a small closet just inside the bathroom. At the sight of his maskless face and all that endless span of leg, Iruka's already shaky resolution wisps away like mist in the sunlight. Kakashi goes into Iruka's bedroom without a second glance in Iruka's direction; to give himself some more room to settle, Iruka takes a quick bath himself.

When he finishes, he crosses the corridor without a stitch of clothing on and pauses at the door to his bedroom. He just gazes at Kakashi there on his bed: legs spread, slick fingers moving so slowly in and out of his hole, the dark silk of the robe slipping off his broad shoulders and pooling under that lean, scarred body. He has the Sharingan eye shut, but the other is locked intently in Iruka's direction. Iruka goes through a very quick personal acceptance of a few pertinent points: he is an acceptably strong shinobi, but he is absolutely weak for this man.

Iruka clambers on top of him, using his legs to push open Kakashi's thighs even more. He grips Kakashi's wrist and pulls his hand away from where he's still working himself open for Iruka, and pins it to one side of that messy pale hair. Kakashi's fingers, still shiny from great dollops of Iruka's lube, twitch slightly. 

He presses into Kakashi, inhales his hitched gasps, feels the hot clench around his cock; he wants to make Kakashi _hurt_ , but he isn't made up that way, not at all. Iruka watches the play of enjoyment on Kakashi's face, lips reddened from Iruka's biting kisses. With every snap of Iruka's hips, a soft sound escapes Kakashi and his thighs press even more against Iruka's sides. He doesn't try to pull away from Iruka's tight grip on his wrist, and his other hand rests lightly on Iruka's lower back, palm hot and rough against Iruka's skin.

Iruka watches him come, shivering and arching up off the bed, eyes closed. He's so sensitive; Iruka doesn't even have to touch his prick but he feels it pulse between the flat planes of his stomach. Kakashi relaxes a few moments after, loosening a bit around Iruka's still-hard length. He smiles as Iruka comes inside him, and that smile is nearly enough.

+

A few evenings after maybe the fifth time he's had sex with Kakashi (mostly mutual blowjobs, that one; Kakashi had been lazily delighted), Iruka is on his way to the market and spots Gai and Kakashi walking together from that direction, on the other side of the street. Gai is carrying a basket nearly the size of a small boat, and Kakashi has a far more reasonably-sized shopping bag slung over one arm. Gai is chattering to Kakashi, who has his book nearly obscuring his face. He dips his head in a slow nod now and again and he seems perfectly unconcerned about everything as usual, but Iruka knows how to read behind that expression by now; he is content and relaxed.

Iruka is wondering how to avoid them, but Gai spots him before he can slip into a side alley like a coward.

"Iruka-sensei!" Gai booms and Kakashi glances up. His gaze warms, as if he's really pleased that Iruka is standing over there, and Iruka feels hot and cold at the same time. Kakashi lifts one hand in a quick wave and Iruka tries to smile. Gai attempts to hand his basket over to Kakashi, who gives him a sidelong look of amused incredulity.

"Come on, hold this for me!" Gai demands, his heavy brows furrowed.

Kakashi scoffs."It's really heavy...you know that, right?" is his response and Gai glares at him, then hustles across the small avenue towards Iruka. He sets down his basket, stretches luxuriously and then settles into a wide grin. Iruka freezes because basically he's standing in the road with his lover's life-partner and his lover is over there reading that damned book and Iruka's life is officially in chaos.

Gai's smile is blinding. "Hello, Iruka-sensei," he says and Iruka wonders if this is just a misleading pretext to experiencing the Strong Fist firsthand. Gai's smile diminishes a little, but does not lessen in general friendliness. "Thank you!"

"For _what_?" Iruka asks, dazed. 

"He's happy," Gai tells him and jerks his head in Kakashi's direction. "Between you and I, we _keep_ him happy." Iruka's face must have had some sort of crestfallen expression painted all over it, for Gai looks at him closely. "Are you alright with that? If you're not, we can--"

"No, that's--" Iruka tries and takes a deep breath. "Just...I had wanted something...more."

Gai nods and he appears so sympathetic that Iruka doesn't know what to do with himself. "He's very compartmental," Gai explains, so quietly that Iruka can hardly hear him. "He understands, you know, that this is not how most relationships work. But _he--_ "

"--doesn't work any other way," Iruka finishes and when Gai gives him a huge grin, Iruka relaxes. He can do this. It'll be hard, but life is generally difficult and unforgiving and he can do this.

"Wonderful!" Gai bellows and hauls up his shopping basket again. "Would you like to come over for dinner? Kakashi promised to help with the fish but he'll probably hide out in the garden and leave me to it as usual."

"Some other time," Iruka tells him because he hasn't built up _that_ level of tolerance as yet. "Tell Kakashi I'd like to see him later."

"I'll pass on your message!" Gai says with great cheer and bounces back across the road. He says something to Kakashi, apparently the passing on of the message. Kakashi glances at Iruka once more, and inclines his head in agreement.

Nodding at them both, Iruka goes on with the rest of his day.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> In this, I imagined that Gai identifies as asexual; that's not really an excuse or anything, just my concept of his characterisation and his relationship with Kakashi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Other Time: The Hour of the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305789) by [Kita_the_Spaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz)




End file.
